All's Fair in Love and War
by Of Pawns and Kings
Summary: The Avatar has won the war. The world is healing. Love is in the air. Relationships are slipping. Friends are back. Zukatara fanfic, with one special guest. THIS STORY HAS BEEN ABANDONED, SORRY : , I GREW BORED OF THE STORYLINE
1. A friend in need

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Avatar, my name would be in the credits…which it isn't.

**A/N:** I would like to take one memento to tell you what 'All's fair in love and War' means, because until recently I thought it meant something** COMPLETELY** different. So anywhoo, it means: People in love and soldiers in wartime are not bound by the rules of fair play. So, bada bing- bada boom-there ya go, on with the story stretches finger, and starts typing at the speed of light

_If You Get A Chance To See Him,  
Your Heart Begins To Dance.  
Your Life Revolves Around Him,  
There's Nothing Like Romance_

_-Unknown _

**Chapter One-A friend In Need**

Aang, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Katara, and Zuko sat around a table in one of the many tea shops in Ba Sing Sai, but this one in particular was owed by Uncle Iroh- Zuko's beloved Uncle. The war was won, Ozai was defeated, and everything was getting better-and everything was looking up for the Avatar and his gang. Zuko would take his rightful and well deserved place on the throne as Fire Lord, when he turned eighteen, but right now the group was just trying to rest, and prepare for the coronation for Zuko in exactly a month; and considering of what they had been through, it would take a month to rest.

Zuko looked at Katara who was laughing at something Toph said about Aang. Over the last few weeks he had grown to really like Katara. It was just small things that got him noticing her in a different light. The way she smiled, giggled, laughed, talked, whispered, joked, danced-

"Zuko?-Hello-Zukie you there?" Katara teased waving her hand in front of his face. Zuko was knocked out of his thoughts.

"What? What's wrong?" Zuko said surprised. Katara smiled at him.

"You've been staring at Katara for the last ten minutes-and your heart rate is increasing." Toph said, grabbing her cup of tea and chugging it down. Zuko blushed, slightly.

"Sorry, Katara-I was paying attention, I was just thinking about my coronation." Zuko explained, Toph grinned at him-she knew he was lying.

The rest of the afternoon the group stayed at the tea shop talking and having fun. It was nearing dark when Sokka finally got up, grabbing Suki's hand.

"Hey, me and Suki are going to head back to where she's staying-see you guys later." and the two were off, Suki giggling mischievously. Aang left moments later when he said he promised the zoo keeper to help him close up; Toph followed him saying that she never had been to a zoo before. So in the end, Zuko and Katara were left alone.

"You two should be getting back-it is almost dark." Uncle Iroh said wiping off the table they were sitting at.

"Its okay, Uncle, I'd rather stay here for awhile." Zuko said leaning back in his chair. Uncle Iroh scratched the back of his head embarrassingly,

"Well actually, the shop is closed-and I have a lady friend over that I need to get ready for." Zuko blushed, his own Uncle had gotten a date-but he somehow was girlfriendless-and had always been in his seventeen years.

"So-what I'm trying to say is…Goodbye." Uncle Iroh said, grabbing both Katara and Zuko by their collar, and throwing them (oddly, gently) out of the tea shop. Katara looked around the street; most people were heading home for the night, and shops and stores were getting ready or were already, closed.

"Well, Zuko- I guess it's just you and me then." Katara said, smiling at Zuko. Zuko grinned back,

"Yup-Well-What do you wanna do?" Zuko said, starching the back of his head, nervously. Katara began walked down the dim-lit street, Zuko followed.

"I don't know; you chose, future Fire Lord Zuko." Katara teased, smiling. Zuko blushed, and frowned slightly at her. "You're scared-aren't you?" Katara asked, gently, putting her hand in Zuko's. Zuko turned to her,

"Well-yeah, but, I don't know-it's moving really fast, I mean just a few days ago my father was defeat, my sister was put in a asylum, and-" he stopped himself. He want, honestly, to confess to her how he was feeling about her-but he couldn't find himself to do it. "And-I haven't been happier than in a long time." he said. Katara smiled, and gave him a hug; he wrapped his arms around her waist, while she wrapped hers around his neck. Katara rested her head on his shoulder,

"Let's go do something fun, before we have to get ready to go home." Katara said pulling away from Zuko, he missed her warmth, but tried not to make it seem so. Zuko smiled at Katara,

"Okay then, Katara, entertain me." Zuko said. Katara smiled, and took his hand; she walked, quickly, past many streets, and shops; until they came into the middle of it all.

There was a large fountain, shining brightly from the reflection of the moon and stars. Katara sat at the edge of the fountain, running her hand across the top, making a small wave. She seemed to be thinking about something, Zuko sat down next to her. She looked truly beautiful, with the glow of the water. Zuko tried hard to put it out of his mind, but he couldn't stop thinking about her-especially when she was so close to him.

"Zuko" Katara said quietly, not looking at him, but kept streaming her hand across the water,

"Yeah, Katara." Zuko said trying to figure out why she suddenly looked depressed.

"Do you think-everything's going to change-when you become Fire Lord." Katara asked, making shapes out of the water now; Zuko noticed one of them was a heart.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked.

"I mean- you'll have-Fire lord- duties to take care of- and everyone else has their own thing going on-and I feel like we're all spitting up-slowly." Katara said, a tear dropping from her eyes. Zuko took her hand and pulled her close to him, "Everything is going to change- were breaking up-and there's nothing we can do." Katara said, muffled, into his chest. Zuko hated to see her like this, he had to try his best to comfort her-he too agreed that they were all going out and doing their own thing after the war was over. Sokka had Suki, Toph had been spending an awful lot of time with Aang, and he was becoming Fire lord; no wonder, she was feeling left behind-that everyone was moving on to new things and she was there wanted to be a part of 'Team Avatar' again.

"Katara- we're not splitting up- no matter what all of us are going to still be friends- we've been through too much." Zuko said rubbing her back. Katara sniffed,

"I guess you're right, Zuko- I should stop whining about being left behind, and go out and do something." Katara said, witch a hint of rebellion in her voice.

"Er-Katara- nothing crazy- just something fun- something you like doing." Zuko said. Katara thought for a moment,

"Honestly, I don't know…" she said, rather depressed. "I want to go out and help people-but I also want to just take a break from saving the world, right now." she joked. Zuko chuckled,

"Well then for now- you're on vacation-and I'll make sure you treated like a Queen." Zuko said, and Katara smiled kindly at him.

"I guess one of my best friends being the future Fire Lord, has its perks?" Katara teased. Zuko smiled, and got up, grabbing her hand. Katara got up too, brushing some dirt off her skirt.

"So-where are you guys staying tonight?" Zuko asked. Katara shrugged,

"Sokka will probably be with Suki all night-and I don't even want to think of what they're doing. Toph is staying with her parents who are in Ba Sing Sai, and Aang is with the Earth King-and will probably stay there. So, I guess I'm room less tonight." Katara said smiling. Zuko rolled his eyes playfully; he knew she was waiting for him to invite her to stay at him and his Uncle's apartment.

"Hmm…well I can't let you be roofless tonight-it's going to rain- what kind of man would I be if I didn't invite you to stay at my home." Zuko said, dramatically. Katara giggled (A shivery pleasant feeling went up Zuko's spine.).

"That sounds lovely, I would be honored." Katara said copying his tone. Zuko smiled at her,

"Okay-but no fooling around-I need my sleep." Zuko joked, Katara rolled her eyes,

"Yeah you wish." she teased, even though-yes- Zuko did wish.

The two made their way back to the tea shop. Zuko put his finger over his mouth, signaling Katara to be quiet. He opened the door, with the key his Uncle gave him, and the two quietly made their way upstairs. Zuko could hear his Uncle and the lady he had over talking in the dining room, so Zuko quickly made his way to his room, grabbing Katara along with him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Katara asked.

"If my Uncle sees us he's going to introduce us to whatever woman he's dating-then that's three hours of our life wasted." Zuko said grumpy.

"Oh come on-don't be jealous." Katara teased, Zuko's cheeks went red,

"Jealous?! You've got to be kidding Me." he said outraged.

"Well come on-your jealous cause your Uncle is dating a someone-and you aren't." Katara teased, even though she didn't know it was true.

"That's absurd, Katara- I simply don't like meeting new people…I'm shy." Katara burst out laughing. She continued laughing, while Zuko crossed his arms with an annoyed expression on his face.

"That-was-a-good-one-Zukie." Katara said out of breath. She lost her footing, and fell back on the bed. Zuko's check turned cherry red, when he saw he skirt fly up a bit, and caught a glimpse of her panties. Katara gave one last chuckle, and laid flat on the bed, breathing hard. Zuko felt uncomfortable, yet couldn't look away.

Katara finally stopped, and looked up and Zuko smiling at her,

"What're grinning about?" Katara asked her too, smiling. Zuko blushed, slightly,

"Nothing-I wasn't it was- um- so, you can sleep on the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor." Zuko said grabbing a pillow and dropping it on the floor. Katara frowned,

"We can both fit in the bed- it's not like anything's going to happen-we're just friends-as long as we both stay on each of our sides; there's no reason for it to be…yeah, know-weird or anything…" Katara suggested. Zuko looked at her, yes, he really wanted to sleep in the same bed as her, but he also wanted to be the gentleman- so he wouldn't drive Katara away-they had already reached a high level of sincere friendship, and he didn't want to ruin it.

"Its fine, Katara-I'm serious, I want you to sleep in the bed." Zuko said, smiling at her. In the end she finally agreed. Zuko heard his Uncle Iroh's date leaving, and Iroh made his way back upstairs.

_Knock_

_Knock _

_Knock_

Zuko went and answered his bedroom door, his Uncle stood there-his eyes traveled to Katara, and he gave his nephew a knowing grin-good thing she wasn't looking.

"I see we have a guest." Uncle Iroh said, entering the room; Zuko blushed. Katara smiled,

"Sorry to-intrude- Zuko said I could stay over tonight." Katara explained, kindly, to the friendly man. Uncle Iroh waved his hand,

"Oh, pish posh- your welcome here anytime." Uncle Iroh said, heading back for the door,

"Goodnight you two-have fun." Zuko could not have been more embarrassed.

"Your Uncle's great-he's so nice." Katara said, looking through her bag for pajamas.

"Yeah." Zuko mumbled.

"Hey close your eyes-I have to change." Katara said holding out her nightgown. Zuko gulped,

"D-Do you want me to leave-leave the room while-"

"No it's fine-it'll only take a second." Katara interrupted. Zuko whipped around and closed his eyes. On the corner of his eye he could see Katara remove her clothes, Zuko gulped, she then slipped on her nightgown, Zuko was getting kinda sweating from this, and excused himself from the room.

Katara sat on the bed reading a book, when Zuko came back in. He had his shirt, and pants off, and only his boxer shorts on. Katara couldn't help find his body extremely…sexy. His abs were hot and deep from all that fire bending training. He looked extremely hot, and with his scar he looked extremely bad ass. Katara shook her head slightly-she shouldn't be thinking about him like that, he doesn't think about her like that…this of course was completely untrue.

**A/n:** Dah Dah Dah…. Okay people that's the end of CHAPTER ONE, chapter two should be coming really soon, so subscribe to this story, and I'll try and get it out as soon as I can . As you can see there's a lot of sexual tension and teasing going on between Zuko and Katara-this chapter was mostly about Zuko POV now the next will be in Katara's.


	2. Someone DiesSomeone Lives

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Avatar, Zuko and Katara would have gotten together...and their not.

**A/N:** Hmm…Let's see- I think that right now, people are thinking of Katara as very forward with the whole 'sexualness' of her and Zuko, but Katara's not (trying not) to think of him in that way, and they should act like nothings weird is going on, but that doesn't mean she's not thinking of other stuff.

**Chapter Two: Someone Dies-Someone Lives**

"_Hello, I have some very unfortunate news for you Katara." the lady in black said. Katara looked up from her painting. _

"_Prince Zuko was killed last night in his room-we don't know who did it- but his Uncle told us that you should be the second to know." Katara looked at the lady wide-eyed, tears building up in her eyes. _

"_Z-Zuko? No? He's not dead!" Katara jumped up angrily, her easel flying across the room. She dropped to the ground and began to cry. "Zuko…-"_

"Zuko…Zuko…Zuko." Katara rolled around oddly in her bed, as if she was trying to escape some invisible rope that was holding her to the bed. Katara's eyes popped open, it was just a dream-just a nightmare. She looked around the room, and got frightened, everything seemed frightening to her for some reason. It was completely dark, and Katara could barely see a see a thing. The moon shined through the window, casting a glow on only one thing, Zuko. He was sound asleep, his blanket half off him, and he wasn't snoring. Katara climbed off the bed, and sat kneeled to him.

"Zuko?" Katara tapped him on the shoulder. For some reason she needed to make sure he was okay, even though it was a dream. "Zuko." she said again, slightly scared this time. Zuko rolled over facing Katara, opening his eyes.

"Katara, what's wrong?" he asked sitting up. Katara pushed him back down gently, laying him back down;

"Sorry, Zuko, I had a nightmare-and I was…um-scared." She was afraid to admit she was scared, she didn't want to come off as weak-especially to Zuko.

"I'm sorry to wake you up." she apologized. She was about to get up to go back to her bed, when Zuko grabbed her hand; and sort of reeled her in, so she was half laying, half kneeling next to him.

"Don't worry-I'll protect you." he mumbled sleepingly. She smiled at him, but his eyes were already closed. Katara snuggled closer to him. She closed her eyes, and soon enough she went into a dreamless sleep.

Zuko opened his eyes to an incredibly bright room. Katara was peacefully sleeping beside him. Her skin was sooth, her hair was in two neat braids, her nightgown was a tad up in the back, he quickly turned away trying to get away any indecent thoughts about her. Katara mumbled something in her sleep, and turned over, so she was facing Zuko. He longed to kiss her- but he suspected her to wake up any moment, and couldn't take the chance.

Zuko got up and stretched, just as Katara opened her eyes. He looked smooth and sexy from where she laid. The sun was hitting him just right from, and looking up and him, she could see his muscles flex. Katara giggled pointy, and Zuko looked down at her,

"Wow-someone takes care of themselves." Katara teased. Zuko looked down at her and smirked,

"Someone's admiring deeply." Zuko teased back, Katara's cheeks turned slightly pink. She got up and stretched too,

"Don't flatter yourself." Katara joked. Zuko smiled,

"I think I will actually." he said, smirking at her. Katara smiled,

"I'm not saying you don't look good without a shirt though." Katara teased, looking him up and down. Zuko turned red, and laughed nervously,

"You either- I mean you're…" Katara looked him deep in the eyes, and Zuko looked back, the world seemed to stop for a second, nothing else existed but him and her as he said, "Beautiful." Katara gave him a sweet smile, blushing uncontrollably. She looked down, trying to hide it,

"Thanks, Zuko." Katara said. It had turned slightly awkward, but not unpleasant. Finally Zuko dismissed himself saying that he was going to help his Uncle make breakfast, and Katara was glad.

She sat on the bed, slightly dazed. What was wrong with her? She can't like Zuko like that! She tried getting him out of her head, but he kept popping up at random times. Katara got dressed in her water bending outfit, a white half tank, and a skirt that went just above her knee.

Katara went downstairs to the tea shop, were she saw Zuko whispering franticly to his Uncle. Katara went over to a table and sat down; the two stopped talking as soon as they saw here.

"The shop is open, now." Uncle Iroh called out to many people who were walking along the street. He turned the closed sign to open, then went back inside to get ready for the morning rush. Zuko came over to her table, carrying to cups of jasmine tea and two bagels.

"I was thinking if you wanted to we could practice our bending." Katara suggested, taking a sip of her tea, she was starting to get really cold.

"What sounds cool, I'll go get dressed." Zuko said setting down his tea, and getting up, and going back up the apartment above the shop.

Katara continued to drink her tea, when someone sat down across from her,

"Excuse me someone's…-" Katara looked at him wide-eyed

"Remember me?"

Katara felt like she was going to scream-but she didn't she just spoke softly, one word:

"Jet?"

**A/n:** If you thought Jet was dead…you were mistaken…bam!! I'm good. Please leave a review and tell me if you like it so far, also sorry for the short chapter. Also you may be wondering why I named the chapter 'someone dies someone lives' well it was because Zuko dies in her dream, and Jet is alive. Nuff said, I shall update soon.


	3. Date meDate menow you gottatake me

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Avatar these fanfics would be episodes…and they're not.

**A/n:** Now here's where the 'All fair in Love and War' come in. Jet had her first, and now he think he can finished what he started…but not while Zuko still stands. **Caution:** Slight Sexual Content Ahead!!

_**"**__This isn't right. This isn't even wrong."_  
-Wolfgang Pauli

**Chapter Three- Date me, Date me, now you gotta take me. **

Katara just stared wide-eyed at Jet. He smirked at noticing her shock. And before she knew it she was drowning him in a hug.

"Oh my god, Jet-you're alive." she just wanted to jump up and down. She, honestly, couldn't get over Jet-he was just so smooth, and had a way of charming her. Then she realized she was sitting his lap jump up and down in a skirt. She looked around; no one was staring at her- so she took this time to get off him.

"I can see you're surprised." Jet said, charmingly. Katara sat back down in her seat.

"Of course I am." Katara said, tears running down her face. Jet leaned over and wiped her tears with his thumb,

"Don't worry, babe, I'm here now- and I want to spend as much time as possible with you; How about right now?" Jet asked. Katara was about to say yes, when she remembered she promised to go bending practice with Zuko. She didn't want to try and get out with it-she didn't want to hurt his feelings-plus she really wanted to practice her bending.

"How about tonight?" Katara asked. Jet smirked,

"Sounds great- I'll pick you up at sunset near the old well down the corner." Jet said. Jet got up, and so did Katara, she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a 'bye for now' hug. He then kissed her gently on the cheek.

"'Till tonight." Jet said, leaving the shop. Katara smiled and sat back down, not knowing a couple of feet away, Zuko was being held back by his Uncle, and trying to get free so he could beat the crap out of Jet.

"Calm down, Prince Zuko." Uncle Iroh exclaimed after Zuko calmed down a bit. They both had seen and heard everything, from the small window in the door leading from the kitchen to the tea shop. Zuko slammed his fist against the counter,

"I'm too late- that stinking bastard stole her from me!" Zuko exclaimed. Uncle Iroh told him to quiet down,

"I know you're upset-but things might work out in your favor." Uncle Iroh said, Zuko raised his eyebrow, "See how he was treating her, calling her baby-kissing her even though they just saw each other; woman will get sick of that soon-don't you worry-but Zuko, whatever you do, do not go overboard, it's best just to try and be as close as you can with Katara-rather than to wipe out any competition." and as usual Uncle Iroh left after his 'words of wisdom'.

Zuko stood there, he decided to do what his Uncle said-after all he had the girlfriend, not him. Zuko took a deep breath then walked out of the kitchen and towards Katara's table; she stood up, smiling,

"Ready?-good, let's go-I'm ready to kick your butt." Katara teased grabbing his hand, Zuko smiled, the two head towards a large pond, were they always went, far away from the city-they were alone; just as Zuko liked it. Zuko was wearing the usual combat outfit for firebenders, dark red pants, with black belt. Zuko removed his shirt, and got into fighting stance. Katara stared at Zuko's amazing body, and then too got into fighting stance.

"Now don't hurt me." Katara kidded. Zuko grinned,

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you won't get burned." Zuko said, smirking. Katara rolled her eyes,

"Okay, come on Zuko. Hit me with your best shot." Katara said

And the battle was on. Zuko threw flames at her (making sure he didn't hit her) while Katara splashed water in his face, making him all wet and sweaty, as they played around. The day went on-and they continued, only taking short breaks to drink or eat.

The sun began going down as Zuko and Katara were laying down resting. Katara laid horizontal, with her head on Zuko's stomach, Zuko smiled at her, as she began to sing a low harmony song off key. Then Katara notice…it was almost sunset, she had promised Jet she'd meet him at sunset. Katara got up,

"Hey, Zuko, I gotta go somewhere-" she said. Zuko looked up at her; he knew where she was going.

"Oh, okay- well, do you have a place to stay tonight?" Zuko asked getting up, trying to keep his cool. Katara scratched her head. _If she said yes, then that would mean she would stay with Jet-which she didn't feel all that comfortable doing; but if she said no then Jet might get upset that I didn't want to stay with him_… Katara turned to Zuko,

"Yeah, actually I do- but I'll come visit you first thing in the morning." she said, Zuko tried to smile-but it came out more as a grimace.

"I'll see you later, Zuko." Katara said heading towards the way towards the street.

Minutes after the sun set, Katara met Jet near the well.

"You look so sexy, Katara." Jet said grabbing her hand and kissing it, Katara giggled.

"I didn't remember why I missed you until now-you have a charm, mister." Katara teased. Jet smirked,

"Now-I thought we could go to a hotel." Jet said, Katara's mind stopped, _hotel room?_ Katara looked at him,

"Um-okay sure." she said pulling her coat over her more, it was awfully chilly tonight. Jet smiled, and the two made their way towards one of the fancies hotels she had seen in Ba Sing Sai. Jet got the key, and the two headed towards room: 308. Inside was beautiful. There was a greenish blue wall paper that reminded her of the ocean. The bed was shaped like a sea shell; the bathroom was full of towels and had pink and blue robes inside.

"Wow-this is-er-very nice." Katara said nervously, sitting in one of the chairs. Jet went over to her and stood above her, one hand on each side of the chair, leaning into Katara.

"I've missed you a lot, Katara." he said charmingly. Katara smiled and blushed.

"I've missed you too." Katara said. And before she knew it, Jet leaned in and kissed her, Katara was slightly surprised, but still kissed him back. Soon their tongues were wrestling with each other and Jet was kneeling over Katara on the chair. Their intense kissing lasted what seemed like hours. Jet fell backwards off the chair, Katara on top on him, one leg on either side of him.

"You're so hot." Jet said out of breath. Katara smiled.

"Well- I think I'll go take a bath, to _cool_ down, while you order us up some food." Katara said, mischievously, getting off of Jet. Jet smirked, and sat on the bed, kicking off his shoes, and taking off his shirt.

In the bathroom, Katara didn't think twice about removing her clothes, and going in the bath tub. She knew she would have sex sooner or later, at least it could be with someone she liked-weirdly, her thoughts flashed to Zuko, but she quickly shook it off, _he doesn't like you like that. _

Katara closed her eyes and began resting her body. She heard a door open, then a few moments later-close, Katara guessed Jet had order up some food from room service.

"Mmmm…you look good enough to eat." Jet said. Katara popped open her eyes, and was glad she decided to put bubbles in her bath.

"What are you doing?" Katara giggled, putting her legs up on the bath railing. Jet looked her up and down,

"What is watching you soak your hot body a crime now?" Jet joked. Katara rolled her eyes,

"Yes, actually, I think it might be." Jet chuckled, and sat on the tub, Katara giggled. Jet's hand traveled from her cheek, down to her breasts, Katara didn't feel right, as she blushed cherry red.

"What's wrong baby?" Jet asked. Katara looked down, slightly ashamed of how childish she was being, she was seventeen-she like Jet- isn't that a good thing. But she felt guilty for some reason.

Jet leaned into the tub and began kissing Katara. Katara kissed him back,

"Just-go with it baby, I don't bite…unless you want me too." he whispered seductively. Katara felt a shiver go down her body. She put her soapy arms around Jet's neck, and he slowly began pulling her out of the water and onto his lap. Katara closed her eyes, and moaned deeply as they kissed.

When Katara was finally sitting on top of Jet's lap, she felt pleasantly dizzy-and knew she wanted to do this. Jet and her kept kissing wildly all the to the bed, where Jet laid he down lat and kissed her softly, hovering over her. He began kissing her neck, while she moaned loudly.

"Mmmm, Jet, should we be-Ohhh-doing this?" Katara asked, betweens bolds of excitement. Jet looked at her,

"You're enjoying it, aren't you?" Jet asked, even though he already knew the answered. Katara laid, back,

"Yes-but-" she was interrupted when Jet starts kissing her breasts. She moaned, and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Jet-please-come Ohhh…" he was making her feel so good-but she didn't want to go through with it; something inside her kept saying that she needed to stop.

"Jet-please stop." Katara mumbled, as Jet took off his pants, then his boxers-her eyes went wide.

"Please baby-for me- I've missed you-and I just want to show you how much." he said stroking her cheek. Katara closed her eyes.

"I have to go, Jet- I'm sorry- something's come up." she said. Starting to get up, Jet looked at her,

"Fine, Katara, I'll wait-" he said. He grabbed her and began kissing her gently; Katara could help it- her hand started rubbing over his chest, while his hands too were roaming her body. Katara moaned, and slid onto his lap, his 'man parts' rubbing against the edge of her 'woman parts' She pushed away, and quickly got up.

"I'm sorry, Jet- I'm just not ready, okay." she said hysterically, rushing to the bathroom and putting on her clothes. Jet went in after her,

"Why not, Katara, did I do something wrong?" he asked innocently.

"No- you didn't- it's just- I have to go-I'll talk to you tomorrow." Katara said, slipping on her coat. She ran from the room and into the hallway, where she quickly, sped down and out of the hotel.

Once to the streets she slowed down. She looked around, she was completely alone. She leaned against the wall-and closed her eyes. What was she thinking? She just saw Jet today for a long time, and the last 

times he wasn't all so trusting. He had some weird trance over her-where she felt she couldn't control herself. She didn't know where she should go. She didn't know where Toph lived, she knew she couldn't just walk into the Earth King's home-she didn't know where Suki and Sokka were.

She absent mindedly made her way to Uncle Iroh's tea shop, where she was almost certain, that everyone was asleep. But she saw, Zuko sitting in one of the table sipping some hot tea-looking, deep in thought. She knocked on the door softly, and Zuko heard it right away. His head turned towards her, just a drop of rain fell from the sky. Zuko rushed over to her, unlocking the door, and letting her in, as the rain began to fall heavily.

"Katara what are you doing here?" Zuko asked, helping her take off her coat. Zuko led her to the kitchen where he began fixing her some tea. Katara sat on the counter,

"Remember-Jet?" Katara asked, looking down. Zuko shook his head,

"Not really." Zuko said. Katara swung her legs back and forth,

"Well, to make a long story short. First he was so drowned in revenge- he was going to-going to flood a whole town full of people, just to destroy a fire nation army. Then, the last time we were here-in Ba Sing Si, he got brain washed because he was talking about someone from the fire nation being there-" Zuko went wide-eyed and blushed-that was Jet, "and ended up almost killing Aang, and_ 'dying'_ because he nearly got crushed by a rock…and now he's back-and I don't know- I feel helpless against him- different- careless." Katara looked down, ashamed of how she acting. Zuko handed her a cup of warm tea,

"Careful-it's hot." Zuko said, sitting up on the counter with her. Katara blew on the steaming cup of tea. "But what…happened?" deep down, Zuko really didn't want to know- careless and helpless couldn't be good. Katara blushed, and continued to sip on her tea, "If you don't want to tell me- it's-"

"I almost slept with him." she said quietly, completely and utterly embarrassed to say it out loud-especially to one of her best guy friends-who she found attractive. Zuko felt, uncomfortable, angry, jealous, disgusted, jealous…oh wait-I mentioned that already, well that's how he felt the most. All he could say was,

"Oh." Katara turned to him, her ocean blue eyes swimming with tears.

"You probably think I'm a whore, huh? Sleeping with a random guy." Katara said, shameful,

"No- I do not, Katara! And don't think of yourself like that." he said, with a slight command in his voice, Katara looked down,

"I thought-you know- I was ready to-er- do it-for my first time…but-I wasn't-I now I just feel-I dunno." Katara said, Zuko turned to her,

"Well-if it makes you feel better-I haven't either." Zuko said, scratching the back of his head, embarrassingly. Katara turned to him,

"Really?" Katara asked, honestly, shocked.

"Well-it's not like I've known a whole lot of girls. And girls pretty much just like me because I was Prince- and then after my-scar-girls were kinda-disgusted by me-besides I was banished, and all I cared about was capturing the Avatar." Zuko said remembering back. Katara put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes,

"It doesn't make you any less of a man you know." Katara said, yawning, "I think you're a man." she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. Zuko looked down at her and smiled, then noticed a few moments later, she had drifted off to sleep. Zuko picked her up, and carried her into his room. He laid her down on the bed. Zuko yawned as he put the blanket over her. I'll just lie down for a second, and then go on the floor, he thought; and laid next to Katara on the bed, of course- he fell asleep.

**A/N:** Okay, people, this was a pretty long chapter- I think, so I will stop it here- but I'm going to update soon, since I'm almost a third finished with the next chapter. Also it'd be great if you left a review, tell me if you like it so far-or if you don't. Thanks!


	4. Steam

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Avatar…well, you get it-I don't.

**A/N:** This will probably be a short chapter- I wouldn't now I'm not done yet.

_I went to sleep last night with a smile because I knew I'd be dreaming of you ... but I woke up this morning with a smile because you weren't a dream._

_-Unknown _

**Chapter Four: Steam **

Birdhens chirped outside, as the sun started to rise. Zuko was holding Katara around the waist while, Katara was sleeping on top of him, her legs on either side of him; don't ask me how they got like this-I'm just telling the story. Zuko's eyes flickered open as the sun came shinning down. Katara mumbled something, and then Zuko's eyes popped open.

Zuko all of a sudden, he got indecent thoughts about Katara, and couldn't stop his 'man parts' from getting a bit-excited. Katara wiggled around on top of Zuko, her eyes opened, and she felt something hard against her leg. Her mouth opened to say something to Zuko, but nothing came out-as didn't his.

"Um…Zuko." Katara said, after about ten minutes of very awkward silence, "I-um-should get up now." she said, lifting up off him. Zuko sat up, as she slide off of him. She sat at the edge of the bed. Zuko rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry-um-I-er-" Zuko babbled. Katara looked at him,

"No-No- its fine- you're a boy- um." Katara scratched her head, absentmindedly. There was another long awkward silence,

"So…er-I think I'll go take a shower…" he said embarrassingly, he took no time getting up and running out the room. Katara took a deep breath, did she make him-horny? She thought, she quickly shook the thought out of her head. No, come on-he just woke up and saw you laying on top of him-he would have 

done that if it was another girl…she quickly thought of that as a logical excuse, then got up, and went into the hallway, to head downstairs, when Uncle Iroh stopped her,

"There you are, Katara, could you please take these to Zuko-he's in the bathroom- Meg is here." he ended with a happy chuckleish giggle, Katara guessed that was his girlfriend. Katara smiled,

"Um-sure." Katara replied taking the hand full of towels from Uncle Iroh.

"Thank you, darling, you're an angel." and with that, he headed off downstairs. Katara headed towards the bathroom, which was a little ways down the hall. Katara knocked on the door, and waited for Zuko to call,

"Come in!" Katara opened the door, and walked into the steamy bathroom. It was extremely warm-and Katara began to get damp from just standing there.

"Zuko-um- here's your towel-there near the sink." Katara called, over the water-heavily gushing from the shower. Zuko stuck his head out of the curtain in surprised,

"Um-er- Katara." Zuko said embarrassed. Katara smiled, slightly,

"Don't mind me-I was just leaving." Katara said, going towards the door and turning the knob-oh snap, it was stuck. Katara jiggled the handle a couple of times, until she called back to Zuko,

"Zuko it's stuck-I can't get out." Katara said, still trying to open the door. Zuko popped his head out of the shower again,

"It sometimes does that- just trying pushing on the wood of the door." Zuko replied. Katara tried it-over and over again, but nothing happened. The room was getting extremely, streaming- and Katara felt uncomfortable.

"Zuko-it's stuck." she said finally, giving up the attempt to open it. Katara heard the shower turn off,

"Can you hand me my towel?" Zuko asked. Katara went back to the sink, and grabbed a towel, and with her other hand covered her eyes, and then handed it to him.

"All covered up?" Katara teased, trying to lighten up the mood,

"Yes, you can look now." Zuko said, walking over to the door. Zuko pressed his ear to the door, trying to see if his Uncle was there.

"I think he left." Zuko said, removing his ear from the door.

"Well-why don't you just break down the door or something?" Katara asked, tying her hair up because of the heat.

"I can't do that- I did that once- he got really mad-furious- I couldn't get into my room, so I knocked the door down- of course I just turned the knob the wrong way-but you get my point. Anyway he'll notice we're nowhere to be found and come looking for us." Zuko said, even though he thought differently. Katara slide down the tile wall,

"Why is it so hot in here?" Katara asked, fanning herself. Zuko blushed,

"I don't know-this always happens- maybe it's just me." Zuko said, sitting on the toilet.

"Well all I know is-when I take a shower it doesn't get this steamy." Katara said, slightly annoyed.

"Well I bet it's because, well- the fire- and the water- which makes steam." Zuko said looking at Katara. Katara looked down, playing with her fingers.

"Yeah," Katara said softly, going to the sink and splashing water on her face.

"Don't worry-the steam will clear up in a sec. and Uncle Iroh will be looking for us."

Well, Zuko was right about one thing- the steam did clear up, making the room nice and cool, though a little damp. But as the day went on, at around seven o'clock, there was no sign of Uncle Iroh. Zuko and Katara began getting impatient and tired-and in Zuko's case, very cold.

"What's wrong?" Katara said finally, after hearing him shivering again.

"I've never been so cold in my life." he said, trying to make a flame from his hand- there was a little burst of fire-then it went out. Katara got up and sat on the sink next to him.

"It's probably because you're only wearing a towel." Katara said, obviously.

"Oh, really- I had no idea that was it." Zuko said sarcastically.

"Don't get snappy at me-okay." Katara said, crossing her arms. Zuko looked up at her,

"Sorry- it's just- I don't like being cold, really." he said. Katara uncrossed her arms,

"Why, because you're naturally hot?" Katara said, not being careful about her poor choice of words; Zuko grinned- Katara paid no attention.

"You know-there's a way we can stay warm." Zuko said playfully. Katara turned to him and rolled her eyes- but also smiled,

"Oh-don't get your hopes up, fire ball." Katara said sliding off the sink,

"I didn't mean that, Ms. Dirty mind." Zuko said, smirking.

"How do you know that's what I was referring to?" Katara said.

Suddenly! While sliding off the sink, she slipped in a small puddle of water- that sent her falling on top of Zuko's lap, holding onto his wrist to keep her balanced.

"Ow." Katara groaned, in pain, rubbing her arm that hit the counter. Suddenly, Katara's face went extremely red, as did Zuko. She was grabbing onto his-penis, through the towel.

"Oh my god." Katara said, jumping back, "Damn, I am so sorry." she apologized over and over. Zuko didn't say anything, as she kept saying over and over, "Oh god I'm sorry" and "I didn't mean too" and "God-I feel horrible." finally Zuko grabbed hold of her, covering her mouth with his hand,

"Shhh…I hear something." he said, Katara heart began beating fast, as she noticed how close she was to him. "Yeah-I hear someone, coming down the hall." Zuko went over to the door, and began banging on it, "Uncle we're locked in here!" Zuko shouted. Katara went over behind him, glad that they were finally free. The door was shaken then banged open, grinding against the tiles.

"Jet?" Katara said shocked, "What- the- why are you-?"

"Why are you in my house?!" Zuko said, forgetting his play to be cool about everything. Jet looked at him pissed off,

"Well- sorry- I heard screaming- the door was open- but if you want to go back inside and wait for someone else- I'll gladly do it." Jet said, angrily.

"That won't be necessary, Jet." Katara said walking forward towards Jet, Jet wrapped his arm around her,

"Baby, what are you doing with- this guy? You said you'd talk to me tomorrow." he said leaning in towards her and kissing her on the cheek. Katara's face went red, suddenly, red and orange flames erupted from Zuko knuckles, and Katara looked at Zuko frightened,

"Zuko…" she whispered. Zuko took one look at Katara and Jet, and then left the room.

"Nothing went on between you and him right?" Jet asked, holding Katara around the waist, and she was about to go after Zuko.

"No of course not." she said, outraged. Jet smirked,

"Well good." he whispered into her ear, bringing her as close as possible to him, "Because I thought about what you said yesterday- about not being ready. And I want you to know your safe with me, baby, I would never hurt you." he whispered seductively into her ear, stroking her back. Katara closed her eyes, "And-I want you to know; that I could make your first time really special." he said, being his hand lower and lower until he was rubbing her bum, gently. Katara wiggled around in his arms,

"I'll-I'll meet you somewhere tonight. Where are you staying?" Katara asked gently.

"A small apartment near that hotel we stayed out yesterday. Around nine, come over- I'll be waiting outside." he said. Katara nodded. Jet let her go, but not without kissing her long and hard on the lips,

"I promise, baby, you'll be pleased." he said, then went out the bathroom, and left the apartment. Katara watched him leave, then headed towards Zuko bedroom, where she found him sitting on his bed, with pants on, with a fiery glow still too him.

"Why are you angry?" Katara asked, sitting next to him.

"I'm not." he said, unconvincingly, Katara leaned her head on his shoulder,

"You don't think I should- go tonight with, Jet?" she asked. Zuko just nodded. Katara wrapped her arms around him in a friendly hug,

"Nothing's going to happen-I promise you." she said softly. Zuko turned towards her-he had to tell her- but he didn't know how.

"Katara-I-I just want you to know that-" Zuko started.

"I know, Zuko-that you don't want to see me get hurt." Katara interrupted. Zuko looked at her.

"Yeah-that's it." he said quietly; Lying back, flat on the bed. Katara laid next to him, putting her hand on his chest so they were face to face,

"Zuko- you're like my best friend. And I just want to know if I can really-you know tell me anything?" Katara asked, Zuko sat up, causing Katara to slide down onto his lap,

"Of course, Katara- you can tell me anything." Zuko said, "Even if it'll make me feel-a bit uncomfortable." he joked, Katara smiled, looking up at Zuko. He loved her smile. "And also…" he said quietly, so Katara could just barely hear, "I don't-want to lose you." Katara looked into his sweet golden eyes,

"You won't even lose me- remember what you said- we've been through too much." Katara said lifting up, and hugging him. Zuko said what he meant- but she took it in a friendship way; but for now-he wasn't ready to tell. Zuko wrapped his arms around her,

"Don't let him take advantage of you-Katara." he said softly, Katara leaned in softly and kissed him on the cheek, he felt a shiver go down his spine,

"I promise, Zuko." she said, removing herself from the hug. Zuko dropped his arms. "But- I'm still going to go. I mean Jet is a nice guy- and- I trust him, I guess…" Katara said. Zuko just stared at her; _what was she thinking? Did she think if she gave Jet up no one else would want her? I would- I love her._ Zuko looked wide-eyed; he was shocked he admitted at-even in his mind.

Katara sat down on the bed again. After awhile she said, "Zuko." she said softly, "Do you think I'm- you know- pretty?" he asked, Zuko turned to her,

"Of course you are- your beautiful, Katara." he said, without a doubt, wondering why in the world she wouldn't think so. Katara looked up at him, and gave him a small smile,

"Thanks." she whispered. Katara got up, "Well- I might as well get ready." she said, and Zuko was glad she said it unexcitedly. She looked through her bag, while Zuko left the room for her to change, trying to go find his Uncle.

He went down to the tea shop-which was closed today- he wasn't there. He tried his bedroom, the bathroom, his meditation room, all the rooms in the apartment, and couldn't find him anywhere. Zuko headed back to his room-forgetting that Katara was getting dressed- and walked in on her 

bending over in nothing but dark red lacy panties, and a matching bra. On hearing the door open, Katara turned around, and shrieked, and ran behind the dresser,

"Oh, crap, Katara- I'm sorry- I forgot- I'm leaving-I'm leaving." he called, closing the door, quickly. Katara got out from behind the dresser making sure he was gone- she blushed slightly at the fact that Zuko just saw her half naked. She now thought they were even for her accidently touching his 'man part'.

Zuko went downstairs, not able to get the picture of Katara in a sexy lingerie out of his head. He went into the kitchen and got himself some tea and a bagel. Zuko sat at one of the tables, closes to the kitchen. Sudden visions of Katara kissing him in that outfit filled his mind- along with other visions. It was nearing the time Katara was supposed to meet Jet, and she still hadn't been down yet, Zuko was wondering if she had changed her mind about going.

Zuko was about to get up, when Katara came down. She was wearing a light blue dress that went just below her knee and matching shoes. Her hair was up in an elegant pony tail, and she was very curvy. Zuko stared at her extreme beauty, but was interrupted when Katara said,

"Now we're even." Zuko raised his eyebrow

"'Even' for what?" Zuko teased, Katara smiled- but blushed too,

"You know what. What I did in the bathroom-and what you did in the bedroom." she said, obviously.

"I didn't touch you." he said, jokingly, trying to lighten the mood, in case she was mad at him for what he did.

"You might as well have." Katara said going over to Zuko's table, sat down, and broke off a piece of the bagel and eating it.

"That was my bagel." he said in mock outrage, Katara smiled,

"Well, now its mine." she teased, breaking off another piece. Zuko smiled,

"Fine- Ms. Eats-other-people's-bagels." Zuko said, playfully.

"Wow-that wasn't funny." Katara said, but still laughed.

"Well I made you laugh, so my job's done." Katara smiled at him, and then got up.

"I better go now." Katara said, standing in front of Zuko. Zuko frowned, slightly, and nodded, there was a moment of silence.

"Zuko-I think I-I…never mind." she said quietly, heading for the door, as soon as she was outside the shop, Zuko whispered

"I love you, Katara." even though she knew he couldn't hear it. But it felt good to say it out loud; but what he didn't know was that, Katara had walked down the street, and whispered,

"I love you, Zuko." too.

**A/N:** Do you hate it? Do you love it? Is there something you don't like? Tell me in your review. I'll update soon, don't worry. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my friend: Maia, who gave me the idea for this chapter.


	5. Tell me how you feel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar…because I'm only 13...is that a logical reason?

**A/N:** Hmm…this chapter will be really short, I think.

_Kisses blown are kisses wasted, kisses are not kisses unless they are tasted, kisses spread germs and germs are hated, so kiss me baby, I'm vaccinated._

_-Unknown_

**Chapter Five: Tell me how you feel. **

Uncle Iroh unlocked the tea shop door with his key, and walked inside to see his nephew, and future fire lord sitting at a table, banging his head against it.

"You know, Prince Zuko- that will not get rid of your problems; but it may make you get rid of consciousness." he said sitting down in the chair across from Zuko. Zuko lifted his head up, rubbing his it.

"Were have you been all day? Me and Katara were locked in the bathroom; and her stupid idiotic, bastard of a boyfriend showed up." he said, making it seem like it was all Uncle Iroh's fault for the love of his life to be out with another guy.

"I was out with, Megan, she's fantastic- you need to meet her." he said, happily.

"I'd rather not." Zuko said, annoyed.

"Let me guess- there's something wrong?" Uncle Iroh said, going over to the kitchen and preparing two cups of tea.

"Yes." Zuko said who was still sitting back at the table.

"Is it Katara?" Uncle Iroh guessed.

"Yes." Zuko repeated.

"Why? Did she do something wrong?" Uncle Iroh asked, coming back over with two steaming hot cups of tea. Zuko shook his head,

"It was that guy-Jet- who was in the shop awhile ago. She keeps going over to his place-and- she told me last night…that she almost slept with him." Zuko said, slightly depressed. Zuko nodded,

"So- you want Katara- but this-Jet, fellow is interfering?" Uncle Iroh asked, sipping on his tea, "Ahh-this is good."

"Yes, exactly."Zuko said, relieved that he understood.

"It is not your decision to make, Zuko, She will pick who she wants. But, Zuko, your time may be short- since, I'm guess- and I am sure I am right- that you haven't told her your feelings yet." Uncle Iroh said taking another sip of his tea. Zuko nodded, slowly. "If it's meant to be- it'll happen; but I'm talking about fate here - when feelings are so powerful it's as if some force beyond your control is guiding you to someone who can make you happy beyond your wildest dreams, but that doesn't mean you can't sit by and do nothing- it actually means you must do something; unless you want to sit around and watch Katara go off with another man." he said this, slightly harshly, but still not unkind. He was right- he had to do something to make sure Katara would end up with him-not Jet. Uncle Iroh got up, and was headed upstairs, but not without saying,

"Oh, and Prince Zuko; All is fair, in love and war."

"This is lovely, Jet." Katara said, smiling at how nice the table was set up. Jet had prepared a delicious dinner, and set the table beautifully. It was a small round table, with a red table cloth. In the middle were flowers (one of Katara's favorites) and two candles on either side of it. The lights were dim, but the candles burned off enough light for Katara to see her food, and Jet. His apartment was small, but nice. It had one bedroom, one bathroom, a small kitchen, and a sitting room. He told her that his old freedom fighters group came around often, and that he didn't even know Katara, or anyone in 'team Avatar' for that matter were staying in Ba Sing Sai after the war.

"Well it took me a while to do everything- I'm glad you like it." Jet said charmingly. Katara smiled, and the two continued eating the food. Katara looked at Jet, and smiled. Jet was sweet, he was handsome, sexy, smart, and adventurous- all the thing she wanted in a guy; but somewhere deep down inside her, told her he wasn't the one- of course, she ignored it.

When they were done, Jet lead Katara to the sitting room; Katara laid her head on Jet's lap, where he rubbing her cheek gently.

"Katara- you're so beautiful- and soft." he said kissing her gently on the lips. Katara kissed him back, moving her body up and down to keep in rhythm with his. Katara lifted her body up until she was sitting half on his lap and half on the couch. Jet's hand started roaming her body, up under her dress, and grabbing her bum.

"Jet." Katara said, pulling away from him,

"What's wrong?" Jet said, innocently.

"I told you I wasn't ready." she said, quietly.

"Katara- come on please- I'm a man, I have needs." he said, in what seemed to be an obvious way. Katara leaned her head back, and closed her eyes, "And I promise- after it's over you'll want more." he said, gently kissing her neck. Katara slide down the couch until she was flat on top of it. Jet smiled, and began kissing her on the lips again; Katara kissed him back-trying not to think of anything else. Not her promise to Zuko; nor her promise to herself.

Jet slide his hand under her dress again, and grabbed hold of her panties, softly, sliding them off. Katara stared into his eyes, squirming a bit. Jet kissed her neck, while she moaned slightly. He brought his hands down to his pants, taking this off, along with his shirt. Jet lifted the dress off Katara, and all she was left in was a bra- which he eventually took off too.

Jet rubbed her nude body against his. Katara moaned, a little, and Jet smirked. Then dropped his boxers. Katara gulped and laid back,

"You ready baby?" he asked softly. Katara didn't answer, so evidently, he took that as a yes.

It was after one o'clock in the morning- Zuko stayed up for Katara, but she wasn't back yet. He was going to tell her-right when she got there, that he was in love with her. Time seemed to be ticking by fast- because the next time he checked the clock it was two-thirty. Zuko could barley keeps his eyes open; and soon he fell asleep at the table.

**A/N:** Aw, poor Zuko, right? Sorry-but I had to do it- don't kill me. So, do you like this chapter? Do you hate it? Please review! Thank ya! Also, sorry for the extremely short chapter.


	6. You promised me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar…blah blah blah.

**A/n:** I hope you enjoy this chapter, again, I will always update as soon as you can; it depends on how much people want me to update- so please leave a review.

_Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never met._

_-Unknown. _

**Chapter Six: You promised me **

Katara laid awake, unable to move a muscle. She had been awake for over an hour, not knowing what to do. Jet's arm was around her waist, and was facing the back of her, he was still asleep. Katara couldn't believe he had gotten away with charming her so easily, that he took her _innocence_ away. What would her parents think of her? What would Zuko think of her? She was trying to figure out if she should tell him or not- after all, she had promised she wouldn't do anything. 

She thought down deep inside herself, and knew she didn't truly love Jet; but he was the only guy who even likes her, and she wouldn't let that go, or else she would die alone, and unloved. Tears ran from Katara's eyes, she didn't know why.

"Good morning, baby." Jet said, sleepingly, smiling, sitting up; and giving Katara a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning." Katara mumbled, still lying down.

"What's wrong, baby? You sore?" he asked, kissing her again on the lips.

"No." Katara said simply, not returning his kiss,

"Come on baby- let's go take a nice cool bath." Jet said, rubbing her chest. Katara turned over in the bed. Jet sat back,

"What's wrong, Katara?" Jet asked, lying back next to her, with his arm around her. Katara thought about ignoring him, then realized he didn't do anything wrong- it's not like she tried to stop him or anything.

"I don't feel right." she said, simply. "I promised my friend I wouldn't- you know- do anything with you- and I did?" Jet kissed the back on her neck,

"You can't always do what people tell you, Katara- you wanted this." he said. Katara was quiet, she said nothing in response. Jet continued to plant small kisses on anywhere he could reach.

"Jet- Mmmm- please stop." Katara said, closing her eyes. Jet smirked, and rubbed her inner thigh, Katara moaned slightly, _how I can be enjoying this! _She yelled to herself, inside her head. He moved his way up and softly massaged.

"Jet- come on- stop it." Katara said closing her legs together.

"Baby- I'm sorry- your just so sexy." he said moving his hand, and planting a kiss on her lips again. Katara sat up, and tied her hair up,

"I should get going." Katara said sliding off the bed, the blanket wrapped around her,

"Fine." Jet said also standing up- without a blanket- "The freedom fighters are coming over later." he said, "Told them we could hang out." Katara nodded, and headed towards the bathroom, Jet followed her. She slipped into her panties and bra, and then went into the living to try and find her clothes,

"Is this about the boy you were locked in the bathroom with?"Jet asked, after a minute of following her around,

"Why?" Katara asked, trying to find her dress.

"Well, I don't know- you two seem a bit too close." Jet said, Katara turned to him,

"We're friends, okay, he's not like that." Katara said, kind of harshly,

"Okay-gosh, I was just saying." Jet said, picking up her dress that was on the floor, and handing it to her. Katara put it on, found her shoes-rather quickly- and put them on.

"Okay- well, I'll talk to you later, Jet." Katara said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and leaving the apartment.

"Prince Zuko, wake up." Uncle Iroh said, shaking his nephew's shoulder. Zuko woke up with a start.

"What's wrong, are you okay?!" he asked, looking around, and realizing he was in the tea shop.

"Did you sleep down here?" Uncle Iroh asked. Zuko rubbed the back of his head, which was aching from sleeping on a hard table,

"Yeah- I as waiting for…Katara." Zuko said. Uncle Iroh looked at Zuko, sadly. She hadn't come back all night- that could only mean two things: one: she was hurt, or two: she slept at or with Jet. Zuko groaned and leaned back in his chair,

"I too late, Uncle- she'll chose him." Zuko said covering his face with his hand; he was starting to get a headache.

"Don't give up so easily, Prince Zuko." Uncle Iroh said, patting him on the back, "Now, I must go get ready- Megan is coming over- and yes you're going to meet her." he said, walking back upstairs after grabbing another cup of tea, _how much tea can one man have?_ There was a knock on the tea shop's door, and Zuko turned around- to see Katara at the door. Her hair was messy, and her clothes looked like they were thrown on hastily, Zuko's head told him not to answer it- and just leave. But she has already seen him, so he walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Zuko." she greeted, walking into the tea shop, "I need to talk to you." she said; and Zuko knew what she was about to say,

"Save it!" he said angrily. Katara looked taken back. "I already know-it's obvious- your hair, your clothes." he said, forgetting everything his Uncle said.

"Zuko…I-I…" Katara mumbled, tears rolling down her cheeks,

"You promised me- but I guess that doesn't mean anything- do you know why I asked you not to do it?" Katara shook her head sadly, tears falling. "Because I care about you, Katara- I don't want some dirty bastard just coming out of nowhere and taking you away!" he stepped closer to her, "I know you don't care- because you want Jet and all- but- I love you, Katara!" he said, Katara's eyes went wide as he said the words. Zuko took a step back, "So…go with your little boyfriend…" he said, this time sadder and quieter, he turned around and walked upstairs.

**A/N:** Love it? Hate it? Tell me in your review. Thanks a lot for reading, I'll update soon.


	7. Can You die from a broken heart?

**Disclaimer:** I love Avatar…but that doesn't mean I own it…or does it? No actually- it doesn't.

**A/n:** Sadness ahead!

_People need love the most when they deserve it the least. _

_-Unknown _

**Chapter Seven: Can I die from a broken heart? **

Katara just stood there-shocked, at what he said. _Why is everything turning to hell?_ She had thought about it all the way here- she wanted to tell Zuko she was in love with him- but now, it didn't matter- he hated her. She had slept with Jet; even though she loved Zuko, and now Zuko hated her. Katara leaned against the wall, tears falling, freely, from her eyes. She heard a door open- then someone walking down the stair; thinking it was Zuko coming down; she walked towards the staircase,

"Zuko- I –oh, sorry, sir- I thought you were-"

"Zuko?" Uncle Iroh finished, guiding her towards the table he and Zuko sat a few minutes ago. "My nephew seems upset- as do you." he said, Katara nodded sadly-trying not to cry- she hated cry, especially in front of adults. "I'm not going to ask you what you did- but what you're feeling." he said. Katara took a deep breath,

"Stupid-sad-angry with myself-disappointed with myself- cowardly- hurt-alone." she said, "Just to name a few." Uncle Iroh nodded,

"My son does love you, Katara- he's just hurt-" Katara shook her head,

"Not anymore- not after what I did. I made a promise, and I was stupid enough not to listen to my heart." Uncle Iroh raised his eye brow.

"Your head told you to- you know?" Katara nodded,

"My heart told me, I love Zuko- and that I shouldn't be doing this. But my head told me that Zuko doesn't love me, but Jet does- it's it would be better to please Jet than to keep my promise to Zuko. Now I just know I'm an idiot, and don't deserve anyone." Katara said, depressingly.

"Don't be so hard on yourself; Katara- my nephew's not very good at- describing his feeling towards people. He doesn't like to show weakness- he knows that when he becomes fire lord in two weeks, that he won't be able to show weakness; he of course, doesn't know- that with true leadership, feelings of any kind-towards anyone, can affect his people- negatively or positively." Katara shook her head,

"I know what I did was wrong-especially now- I mean, he never even showed any interest in me like that." Katara said. Uncle Iroh raised his eyebrow

"You sure about that?" Uncle Iroh said, getting up from the table and heading back upstairs. Katara thought for a moment. She thought about all the time they teased each other, hugged, laughed, played…comforted. And she then realized how dumb she was. There were many times- that she didn't see- where he seemed a bit more than friendly to her. She mentally kicked herself for not realizing sooner.

Zuko laid on this bed. His blanket was burnt at the corner. Many emotions were feeling up inside him, hatred-arrogance- jealousy- sadness- love. He couldn't believe, this girl, made him feel this way. He tried to tell himself that he didn't care she slept with someone else, but he couldn't- he felt like he was having a nervous breakdown, and it didn't help-that in two weeks he would be responsible for the future of the Fire Nation. Soon he got extremely hot, and sweaty. He took off his shirt, but it didn't help. He opened the window, there wasn't the slightest breeze. He soon felt dizzy then- BAM! He crumbled onto the floor.

It had been an hour. Uncle Iroh had left with Megan. Katara had been walking around the streets trying to distract herself from her heartbreak.

"Katara- hey Katara!" someone called from behind her, she turned around and saw Toph running towards her,

"Hi Toph." Katara said, pretending like everything was okay.

"What's wrong, Katara." Toph said

"Nothing, Toph." Katara said. Toph raised her eyebrow,

"You're lying." She said, Katara forgot she could do that. Katara continued walking, and Toph followed, "So- where have you been for the last two weeks?" Katara asked changing the subject.

"With my parents and Aang, not much Aang, though. The Earth King keeps busying him up all the time- but since he's the Avatar, he should get used to it." Toph said, "But, seriously, what's wrong Katara?" she asked. Katara shrugged,

"I don't know- a lot of stuff." she said.

"Where have you been staying? I was going to ask you to stay at my parent's house- but I couldn't find you." Toph said.

"I've been staying with…Zuko." Katara said, slightly depressing.

"Really?" Toph said, knowingly, "What's going on between you two?" Katara rolled her eyes and looked towards Toph,

"Nothing- anymore- he hates me now." she said, sadly, "Come on- I need some ice cream." Katara said eyeing an ice cream shop.

Uncle Iroh went through the door of the tea shop,

"One moment, my dear, I'm going to go get Zuko- he's been dying to meet you." Uncle Iroh lied, walking upstairs. Uncle Iroh knocked on Zuko's bedroom door,

"Zuko- come on- open up, Megan's here." he said, after Zuko didn't answer-he walked it, and gasped.

"Zuko." he whispered, terrigied. He bent down near Zuko. He was soaking in sweat- passed out- but wasn't dead.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Megan called from downstairs. Uncle Iroh got up and ran downstairs,

"I need a doctor, honey, Zuko's unconscious- I don't know how long for- but he is!" he said urgently. Megan gasped,

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, frightened. Uncle Iroh thought for a second,

"Go find a girl- named Katara- about 15 or 16 in age has a blue necklace around her neck, wearing a light blue dress- most likely in town." Uncle Iroh said, "I will go contact a doctor." he said. Megan nodded and ran out of the shop.

"So- you cheated on him?" Toph asked, eating another spoon of her ice cream.

"No! Of course not! We weren't even together- I didn't even know he liked me like that." Katara said, eating her ice cream, that the shop man named, the painting easel- because of all the different colored ice creams inside- he said it could cure heartbreak. Toph just looked at her sadly, someone walked into the room, a woman wearing all black- she had a kind face, though she looked around urgently- she spotted Katara and walked quickly over to her,

"Are you, Katara?" she asked, hurriedly. Katara nodded, slightly frightened about how hysterical the woman was being.

"Zuko-something's wrong with him, I think. Iroh told me to come find you- I think he needs you." Katara jumped up, accidently knocking over her painting easel.

"What's wrong with him?" Katara asked, frightened.

"I don't know- Iroh is contacting a doctor." Suddenly, Katara remembered this woman-from her dream; she had come to tell Katara that Zuko was dead-no, it couldn't be. Toph stood up too,

"Come on-we better go." she said grabbing Katara's hand. Megan led the way. Toph held back a few paces so she could say to Katara,

"I don't trust her." she whispered, so Megan couldn't hear.

"Relax, she's Uncle Iroh's girlfriend." Katara replied, in the same tone.

"Oh, well that changes everything." Toph said back, slightly sarcastic.

As soon as they entered the tea shop, Megan rushed up the stairs- as did Katara and Toph. Uncle Iroh stood in front of Zuko's open bedroom door,

"Is he alright?" Megan asked, right as Katara was about to speak,

"Yes, darling-the doctor's in there now." Katara looked through the small space, that wasn't being blocked by Megan or Uncle Iroh; and saw Zuko lying in bed, twitching violently; while a tall, skinny man stood over him, place water on his stomach area- using waterbending.

"Uncle Iroh, what's going on?" Katara asked, nervously, trying to push Megan out of the way.

"It'll be fine, Katara." Uncle Iroh said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Toph stood in the back, being able to see everything just fine. About thirty minutes later, Zuko stopped moving, all together, Katara looked up, noticing the sound stop. Zuko laid there, quiet and what, could be called- peacefully.

"What's wrong with him?" Katara ordered the doctor. The man ignored her,

"May I talk to you- without these, children in the room, sir." the doctor said, rather rudely, Katara looked towards Uncle Iroh, who gave her a looks that said 'just wait, please.' Uncle Iroh and the doctor went into another room, and Megan-weirdly- followed, yet the doctor said nothing.

Katara turned her head towards Zuko.

"Toph is he-?" she asked, starting to cry.

"I don't think so- I can feel his heart beak…just barely." Toph said, sadly, looking over towards Zuko. Katara leaned against the door, staring at Zuko.

"This is all my fault- if I hadn't done what I did, I would have been here, because he wouldn't be angry at me." Katara said, tears dropping from her eyes. Toph sat across from her, feeling the floor again, she took her hand away, without out saying anything. Katara blinked back a few tears. She stood up, and sat at the edge of Zuko's bed.

"Zuko- I don't know if you can hear me, but-"

"Yes, twice a day, and make sure he gets the total hours of rest too- especially since his coronation is so soon, as is the wedding." Katara turned towards the door, were Megan, Uncle Iroh, and the doctor stood, talking on his way out.

"Yes of course, doctor Twang." Uncle Iroh said, leading the man out of the shop. Megan stood there smiling at Zuko, from the doorway.

"Wedding?" Katara asked, standing up, Megan's smile got larger.

"Yes, it is tradition for Fire Lord's to be married before their coronation- usually arranged by their father and mother, since Zuko has neither- his Uncle chose- my daughter."

**A/N:** Annnddd….I'm going to stop it here- on a cliff hanger, bum bum. Please review, thanks!


	8. I didn’t mean what I did

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar…because if I did I wouldn't be saying I don't.

**A/N:** Chapter eight. Please review, I hope you enjoy it. Also, yes, I'm not really good with the whole 'time change' thingy, like someone said in the review, I'm pretty sure they didn't have boxers or showers- but I didn't know, and I was too lazy to look it up…so on with the story…

_No matter what, you'll always have my heart. _

_-unknown _

**Chapter Eight: I didn't mean what I did- I just wanted you to know. **

Katara just stood there. Zuko was getting married? Why didn't he ever tell her? She suddenly got angry with him. He's the one who should've apologized, he's the one who led her on- and now he's getting married! Katara balled up her fist, tears running down her eyes.

"I think it's best if you and Zuko- just stay away from each other." Megan said, crossing her arms; while Toph looked at her, looking like she was about to attack her.

"Katara- I don't think even Zuko knows or thinks he's supposed to get married- it's been her little plan from the beginning- trying to get her daughter to become the fire lord's wife." Toph said walking over to Katara. Megan gasped,

"You think I'd do such a thing?" she made a tufting noise, "How childish- Zuko's to good for a little waterbending peasant- he must marry a Firebender, it's been that way for over a hundred years- it's not like I just made it up. Zuko does know he's to wed before his coronation- three days before actually. And he's already met his bride to be." Megan said, snobbishly. Katara turned to Toph, who said,

"She's telling the truth." Katara looked down.

"You should leave before he wakes up- we don't want any more drama- he needs to rest." Megan said, in mocking caring. Katara blinked back tears,

"Maybe I should- just leave." Katara said, walking towards the door, Toph slowly followed.

"You'll be doing him a favor by leaving- besides, Melody is superb, and meets up to the standards of a Fire Lord." Megan said, trying to get in a few insults before she left.

"Well…can you just tell him- that- I didn't mean what I did- and that…I hope he can forgive me?" Katara said. What would be the point in telling him she loved him? It would be harder to leave him if she did. Megan crossed her arms again,

"Sure." she said, beckoning Katara out of the room, and closing the door behind them. Katara nodded, and she and Toph walked down to the stairs.

"She's lying." Toph said, looking towards Katara.

"I figured." Katara replied. And she and Toph walked out of the tea shop.

Zuko rolled over in his sleep, waking himself up. He had a sharp shooting pain in his stomach that made him groan loudly in alert. Uncle Iroh walked in a few moments later, with a damp rag, and tea and crackers.

"Here you go, Prince Zuko." Uncle Iroh said, putting the rag on his forehead, and handing him the food.

"W-What happened?" Zuko asked.

"You had a nervous breakdown, Zuko. Usually happens when a fire bender has too many emotions bottled up, it's kind of like an extreme fever- it can be very deadly, but Doctor Twang got here just in time." Uncle Iroh said, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"I heard Katara." Zuko said after awhile. Uncle Iroh looked at Zuko sadly, and Zuko frowned,

"She left- She knows about the marriage, Dr. Twang accidently let it slip." he said, Zuko leaned back against his pillow. "She doesn't want to stand in the way of you and your throne- I think its better this way." Zuko looked at his Uncle shocked,

"I love her, Uncle! How can you even say that." he shouted, his food falling to the floor. Uncle Iroh stood up,

"You need to rest! You are marring a fine woman- This is a small price to pay, for the nations to once again see peace with each other- I care about Katara too, but- she's probably far away by now, and you're marring Melody."Zuko put his face in his hands, and screamed. "Please, Zuko- this is what you need to do." Uncle Iroh left the room, closing the door behind him.

To be a leader- he had to make hard decisions, but this had to be the hardest he's ever made. On one side he wanted to be with Katara, even though he was mad at her about what happened between her and Jet; and on the other hand, it was his purpose to become Fire Lord, and he was not going to let his country suffer on his behalf. All he had to do now…was let her go.

"Yes, so go down the hill and my house is right there." Toph said to Katara as they stood near Jet's house.

"Okay, I'll be over tonight- I just have something I need to take care of." Toph nodded, and left Katara. Katara walked up to the door and knocked. There was no answer so she knocked again. She heard the door unlock, and Jet stood there, smiling at Katara.

"Katara wasn't expecting you- come in." he said, opening the door more so she could come in.

"Sorry- I just, needed to talk to you." Katara said, walking inside.

"Don't be sorry- I'm glad to see you." Jet said, guiding her towards the couch. Katara sat down, trying to figure out what to say. Jet sat next to her,

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked, Katara shook her head.

"No-Jet…Do you- you know- love me?" she asked, boldly. Jet stared at her for a second,

"Of course- why?" Jet asked leaning back in his seat.

"I don't know- you've never said it." Katara said, looking down at her hands. Jet wrapped his arm around her shoulder,

"Well, I never thought I had to, I thought my actions spoke for themselves." Jet said, kissing Katara gently on the lips_- then she discovered, she really loved Jet, and her and him lived happily together, while Zuko went off and married Melody, and became Fire Lord, and he soon loved her too, and both of them forgot about each other- The End._

…Kidding…

Katara pushed Jet away, gently,

"Jet- Zuko's getting married…" she said simply.

"Zuko? You mean towel boy?" Katara rolled her eyes and nodded. "So?" he asked, trying to lean in for another kiss, Katara moved out of the way,

"I don't know what to do-I mean…I cannot be with him…but I want to…" Jet looked really uncomfortable,

"Isn't this something you talk about with your girlfriends, Katara?" Jet suggested, scratching his head,

"No- because- if you don't really love me…there no reason for me to stay in here." Katara said.

"Katara, I do- I can show you if you want." kissing Katara on the neck. Katara stood up,

"I'm going over to Toph's so- I can't stay." Katara said, not feeling right about this-even though, technically, she wasn't doing anything wrong. Jet got up and wrapped his arms around her,

"Please, baby, don't leave." Jet said, kissing her neck. Katara closed her eyes, _Zuko's getting married, he probably doesn't even care anymore, he has Melody- why can't I have someone too? _ Katara wrapped her arms around his neck, and let him continue kissing her; even though the uneasy feeling in her stomach was getting stronger.

"Just forget about towel boy- and be with me- I may not be a King, but I can give you way more than he can." these words filled her ears, but she didn't want to be with Jet- she wanted to be with Zuko.

The day was turning into night, when Uncle Iroh came into Zuko's room.

"All packed up?" Uncle Iroh asked, looking at his nephew's saddened face.

"I just wish I could tell her goodbye." Zuko said, closing his last bag. Megan walked into the room, smiling, even though Zuko was depressed, and Uncle Iroh was also sad to see his nephew this way.

"Well I just sent a message to Melody-her and her father, are already in the Fire nation- but they'll meet us at the palace." Megan said, grinning. "Oh, you still aren't on about that waterbending girl are you?" she said kinda rudely,

"Here name is Katara- and I'll go on about her all I want! And don't try and pretend you were just using my Uncle so that you 'precious' Melody could marry me!" Zuko said losing all respectfulness. Megan gasped, and was about to say something, until Uncle Iroh interrupted,

"Zuko, you will show respect to Ms. Lee." he said. Zuko turned around, he knew he was acting childish, but he couldn't help it. Uncle Iroh whispered something to Megan, and she left the room.

"I am sorry, Zuko." he said sympathetically, patted him on the shoulder- then left the room. Zuko sat on his bed, he had to get over her- but saying it wouldn't help, even though he tried he couldn't get her out of his head.

Katara walked towards Toph's house, it was nearly dark. She had told Jet, that she just needed to think, and she would come by tomorrow. She loved Zuko- but couldn't be with him. Jet loved her-but she didn't want to be with him. What is wrong with her, a guy never got her like this- but this wasn't some small crush thing- this was love, she loved Zuko.

"Hey, Katara, come on in." Toph said welcoming her into her house. Toph's home was about the size of a normal three bedroom home. It was nice and roomy, and gave her a sense of being back at home again- well, without the below freezing temperature. "So how'd it go between you and Jet?" Toph asked, going down a hallway, showing Katara we're they were staying.

"Honestly I don't know- but I think I've made up my mind- and I know what Jet is after anyway…" Katara said. She had already figured that Jet only wanted her for 'physical' stuff. She was dumb enough to fall for it again, but this time she was going to get out before she got hurt anymore.

"You know- um- Aang, Sokka, Suki, and I are going to Zuko's coronation…" Toph said awkwardly. Katara gaped at her, "He's are friend too you know- I mean- you don't have to go, of course- but we should be there- I mean, we're his friends…" Toph said, rather uncomfortably. Katara nodded,

"I understand- no of course I'm not mad- I mean- during the coronation, the…wedding would have already been over for three days…and I don't understand why I couldn't go-I mean- just because I'll of this happened doesn't mean we're not like- friends right?" Toph nodded, "And I mean, so what- he'd be married…but we could still be-friends, right- I mean…we've been through too much not to be…" Katara said trying to convince herself to go.

"Exactly- so- um- are you going?" Toph asked, as they reached the guest bedroom.

"I think I will- I want to see this- Melody." Katara said mischievously.

"Uh oh-this won't be pretty." Toph said to herself as she walked towards the main room, "Oh well, might be entertaining."

**A/n:** HURRY: QUICK QUIZ: would you rather see Melody and Katara fight over Zuko, or Zuko and Jet fight over Katara? It doesn't matter what you put- because I may not choice either of them, I'm just wondering. Anyway I hope your enjoying the story so far- please lead a review. Thanks!


	9. I'm over her

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but this computer I am typing on…well my parents do, but still- well I own other stuff, like my clothes, TV, etc. Well, anyway you get my point.

**A/N:** For people who think Jet is horrible and all…just judge too quickly. Also, this chapter is mostly about Zuko.

_Part of loving someone is learning to let go._

_-unknown_

**Chapter Nine: I'm over her! Okay, I'll stop lying to myself**

The ship to the Fire Nation sailed at dawn. Zuko got on, even though his heart told him that he needed to find Katara. Megan kept nagging him about looking presentable and little tips on what to do before the wedding; he was getting so fed up with him, that he screamed in her face and walked off, of course Uncle Iroh got upset.

_I'm not fit out to be Fire Lord._

_Yes, you are- you just have too much on your mind. _

_Exactly, if I can't handle this- how can I handle being Fire Lord. _

_Yea, you got a point there._

_Hey! _

_Well…just look at what Fire Lord's in the past did…_

_Destruction…pretty much. _

_Exactly, and now you have your chance to rebuild it-you must go through with this. _

Zuko hated how there was no way out of this, he had to marry Melody. Zuko had married Melody, and did not understand why in hell would his Uncle choose her? She was obsessed with herself, a snobby, spoiled brat. He was started to think his Uncle did it against his will-but that would be silly.

It was nearing night, and they were nearly half way to the Fire Nation. Nearly half way to his future wife- nearly half way to the kingdom he will rule- and nearly half way away from Katara. He soon felt further away from her than he every would have wanted. He felt guilty for not telling her- and the last thing he said to her was for her to go with Jet; and then he felt even guiltier that he didn't tell her he was supposed to get married. It all seemed to turn back to him- and what he did. He knew he should have just been straight forward to her from the beginning, but it was too late now- he knew it.

Uncle Iroh watched his nephew stare down at the rippling waves on the deck. He was saddened at the fact that Zuko was so young, and worst- in love- and he had such a large responsibility to carry. He felt it was his fault for his nephew's fate, but he had no other choice. Uncle Iroh walked towards Zuko, two cups of hot jasmine tea in his hand.

"A cup of warm tea on this cold night?" Uncle Iroh said. Zuko turned around, and accepted the tea. Zuko sat down, crossed legged on the deck, Uncle Iroh did the same. It was silent for awhile as the two sipped their tea, finally Uncle Iroh spoke,

"Love is an odd thing, Prince Zuko, an odd thing indeed. We give up far too easily because we think it is our duty too." Uncle Iroh said, Zuko looked up at him,

"If you're talking about Katara…I already have gotten over her." Zuko lied. Uncle Iroh looked at him, as if reading his soul,

"Don't say you don't love someone- if you can't let them go." Uncle Iroh said. Zuko looked down,

"I thought that by telling myself that I didn't care about her, that sooner or later I would come to believe it. But I now realize that by lying, it makes me want her even more." Zuko said sincerely. Uncle Iroh stared at his nephew, who was more like a son to him,

"I am sorry, Zuko-" Uncle Iroh started,

"Yes- I know- and I know I have to go through with this- it is not just me I have to think about- it's the whole fire nation. I have to pick up the pieces four generations of my family tried to destroy." Zuko said, standing up, Uncle Iroh watched Zuko, "And I must do what I have to." and without another word, Zuko walked away. Uncle Iroh looked towards his nephew quietly; as he watched in go inside his room.

"What I was going to say was I'm sorry you gave up so fast." Uncle Iroh said quietly to himself, and began drinking the rest of his tea.

**A/N: **Yes, I know, completely short and unimportant chapter….or is it? Oh and by the way any quotes or proverbs I use are from , thanks to them, some of the stuff I say sounds 'smarticle'. Please review this story, and I shall update soon.


	10. Team Avatar

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Avatar… I would know where Zuko's mother is…Haha that was a good one!

**A/n:** This chapter will probably be shorter than the last, again, it may not be important…it might be EXTREMLY important…guess you'll have to read and find out. Also, this chapter begins when the last chapter began, but in Katara POV. Okay? Okay? Alright? Okay…let's begin.

_The best thing about loving and being hurt is that you get to know what true love really is. For as gold is tested in fire and love is perfected in pain."_

_-unknown_

**Chapter Ten: Team Avatar! **

"Come on, Appa, eat the cabbage." Sokka taunted, waving a head of cabbage in front of the huge flying bison. Aang looked up from strapping the saddle to Appa,

"Sokka, remember what happened last time you teased Appa-" Sokka was licked fully by the bison's big tongue, causing green gue to cover his body, Sokka lead out a cry of disgust, "Tried to warn you." Aang said, putting the last of the luggage on the saddle. Sokka, Aang, nor Suki knew that Katara even felt anything other than friendship towards Zuko. She had told Toph, only because she knew she wouldn't judge her. She knew the others wouldn't either, but it was still pretty weird, but Toph was more…down to earth. (**A/n:** Haha, pun, cause earth...She's an earth bender…okay? Okay? Alright, Haha.)

"Okay-we're all packed." Aang said, jumping off of the saddle. Katara scratched her arm nervous, she didn't know if she could take seeing Zuko with another woman. Katara looked around, trying to find something that might delay their travels.

"Um- it's kind of late- maybe we should just go tomorrow morning." Katara suggested.

"Well, Appa's all rested up- so are the rest of us, if anything we can sleep in the saddle- we'll cover more ground this way rather than waiting another day." Suki said. Toph looked towards Katara, with her head bow.

"Yeah, I guess." Katara said, Suki observed her.

"Well okay then, come on- Team Avatar!" Sokka said cheerfully continuing to wipe the gue off his clothes and face. Aang glided to the reigns, while the others got onto the saddle. Katara sat in the back; she was starting to get a stomachache. As soon as everyone was on, Aang said,

"Yip-Yip" and they were off. Toph scooted back next to Katara,

"I'm guessing you're not going to tell anyone else you have a secret thing with Zuko, huh?" Toph asked. Katara took a deep breath,

"I don't see why they should- it's not important- it's not like….it's not like we're together or anything." Katara said, looking down as they passed over the Ba Sing Sai wall. Toph stared (sorta) at Katara, and then looked ahead. Suki turned back around, having heard the whole thing. Katara had a secret thing with Zuko?

It was around 4 o'clock in the morning when the gang finally stopped to rest. Aang unattached the saddle from Appa's back and immediately the bison rolled over and his back and fell asleep.

"Well, I think we covered a lot of ground today- Zuko will be happy to see us so soon." Aang said, putting down his sleeping back. Suki turned to Katara subtly.

"Hey, Katara, is there something with Zuko? I mean we haven't talked to him for awhile." Suki asked. Katara looked up from her bag,

"W-What…? Oh, um, no I don't think so-no." Katara said. Suki observed her, then went back to setting up her sleeping bag.

"Ah, Suki be careful!" Sokka screamed grabbing her sleeping bag and throwing it.

"What? What's wrong?" Suki asked, nervously.

"I thought I saw a snake!" Sokka said jumping on top of her sleeping bag. Suki took and deep breathe and rolled her eyes, and threw him off her sleeping bag.

"Don't kill the snake!" Aang protested running over towards them. In all the commotion, Toph went over to Katara.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Toph asked, pounding her foot into the hard earth and making an earth tent. Katara thought for a second, and nodded,

"Yeah…I'm sure."

**A/n: And...we're coming closer to the part you've all been waiting for...what part is that? I don't know- you'll have to read on, please review, i will update soon.**


	11. Melody

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar…you should know this by now.

**A/N:** Zuko and Melody have some alone time…poor Zuko…?

_"The best way to love is to love like you have never been hurt."_

_-unknown _

Chapter Eleven: Melody

After two more days on a ship, Zuko was glad to get off, and be back home. It was not what it used to be, not angry or terrifying; people were more at peace of the change that was going to happen- and very soon.

"Finally land, I need tea." Uncle Iroh said, right after they got off the ship. Sometimes Zuko wondered if Uncle Iroh had a 'problem' with his 'tea thing' but he always dismissed it- he guessed old people just like chopped up flowers in hot water.

"Hell- Prince Zuko." bowed the men who were to take them to the palace, "We are here to take you to the palace. Megan finally got off the ship, holding her skirt up, commenting negatively on things as they passed them,

"Oh, no- no- no that pond must go. Filthy little turtle-ducks, ew- my daughter is allergic to those vile creatures." Megan said as they passed the pond. Zuko loved that pond, he remembered he and his mother used to feed those turtle-ducks, he would never get rid of it.

"Ma-ma!" called a high girly voice from near the hills. Zuko looked up and saw Melody running towards them. Zuko casted a blaming looked at his uncle, who returned it for a guilty look. Melody, Zuko had to admit, was extremely beautiful; but it did not make up for her conceded and totally indescribably personality.

Melody and Megan hugged and kissed, "Daughter, it is so good to see you- where is your father, I must speak with him." Megan said,

"He left- he didn't tell me where but he'll be back before the wedding." Melody said excitedly, turning to Zuko, "Hello, Zuko." she said giggly. "Mother- Iroh- can me and Zuko have some time together before the wedding?" Melody asked sweetly. Megan smiled brightly at her daughter, and before Uncle Iroh could say anything, Megan said,

"Of course you can darling, take as long as you want. In the meantime I'll try to get rid of those nasty pond creatures." Melody smiled, and grabbed Zuko's hand, and before he could protest she dragged him away.

Melody had dragged him to the shoreline of the lake that was near the back of the palace,

"So, Zukie." Melody said, suddenly Zuko remembered all the time Katara called him that- only to tease him of course, but still he liked it when she said it better. "Never thought you'd have a wife like me, huh?" she said, giddy. Zuko looked towards her,

"No I did."

"I know right, I'm everything you wanted." Melody sat down on the grass, "Mmmm…I could get used to this." Melody said, lying back on the grass. Zuko continued to stand up.

"What is the real reason your mother wanted you to marry me?" Zuko asked, annoyed, Melody looked up at him and smiled,

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently. Zuko turned to her, what were she and her mother up to?

"Melody, if you are to become Fire Lady- me and you must be open to each other- now tell me…what are you up to?" he asked, trying to be respectful. Melody giggled,

"You're so cute when you're trying to hold in anger." Melody said looking up at him. Zuko growled quietly then walked away,

"Where you going, Zukie." Melody called after him. Zuko continued walked, agitated at the fact that Megan and Melody could be doing this for a reason. He needed to find his Uncle; the wedding had to be off!

"Excuse me, sir, but there's a group here to see you." a guard said, bowing before Zuko.

"I don't have time- I need to find my Uncle- do you-"

"He says he's the Avatar-sir." the guard said, bowing again. Zuko smiled slightly, his friends were here…five days early.

"Sent them in." Zuko order, following the guard; suddenly it hit him- would Katara be there? Or was she to mad to even come? How would the others react when they found out he was getting married? Suddenly, Zuko was wishing they wouldn't even have come.

As they moved towards the grand hall, Zuko saw them. Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph…and Katara (who looked rather uncomfortable) standing there, the rest looked happy and excited, but Katara on the other had looked regretful and saddened.

"Its awesome being in the Fire Palace, and everyone not trying to attack us." Sokka observed looking around the large hall. Toph turned to Katara who was staring at the ground, and nudged her in the arm, and whispered,

"Zuko is coming." And sure enough about a half a minute later, Zuko and a royal guard came around a large pole, and into sight. Everyone looked towards him,

"Zuko!" everyone cried out, running towards him- Katara on the other hand held back her erge to run up and hug him- like the others. Katara tried not to look at him, but she could feel his stare on her,

"Hey, um, the guards will show you guys to your rooms." Zuko said, just as three guards came in, bowing before Zuko. Aang, Toph, Sokka, Suki and Katara followed the guards, right when Zuko called,

"Um, Katara can you come here real quick?" Katara stopped in her tracks, Toph turned to her, and Suki looked at her from the corner of her eyes, still following the guards. Katara turned around to look at Zuko, and his pleading expression. Katara walked back towards him- slowly.

"Um, hi?" Katara said softly, when she finally got to Zuko. Zuko stared into the eyes of the woman he loved so much,

"Hi." Zuko whispered back. Katara, though slowly, wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Zuko gulped, but wrapped his arms around her waist,

"Zukie, where are you!" a high-girly voice called. Katara broke the hug, stepping a few paces back, staring in the direction of the noise. A beautiful girl ran towards them, her long black wavy hair flowing behind her. Zuko's cheeks got red, as Melody finally got there wrapping her arm around him.

"Who's this?" she asked smugly, looking Katara up and down.

"Can you go please?"Zuko asked, trying to get her off him. She stayed in place,

"We have to go to royal fitter for the wedding." she said looking at Katara smugly. Katara felt her cheeks heat up,

"I-I should go anyway." Katara said backing up a few paces. Zuko let out a sigh of agitation,

"Katara-please- I need to talk to you…about what happened." Zuko said, finally getting Melody's arm from around him. Katara looked at him,

"I have to go." she said, sadly, walking away. Zuko just stood there,

"So anyway, where's the royal fitter?" Melody said happily. Zuko turned to get, and just walked off. He was so mad at everything right now. Melody, for being such an annoying fiancé; Megan for being such an annoying future mother-in-law; his Uncle for setting him up with this person; and…himself, for taking it all without a word.

On the way to the royal fitter, Zuko ran into Suki, who was wondering the halls looking for Katara,

"She left a few minutes ago- I thought she would be going with you guys." Zuko said sadly. Suki shook her head,

"No- she never met up with us." Suki said, wondering where in the world Katara was.

"Maybe I should help look?" Zuko suggested, trying to get away from Melody.

"Um- no, its fine- you have your wedding to prepare for…that, by the way, you never told us about." Suki said. Zuko sighed,

"Must have slipped my mind." he lied.

"Well, is only fire nation allowed to go?" Suki asked.

"Yes, pretty much, to the wedding." Zuko said, trying to fight Melody off with his right arm, "But you guys are allowed to come- I mean if you want to…" Zuko said, while Melody kissed at his neck. Suki raised an eyebrow at them,

"Um sure- I mean, it's not every day one of our group members gets married, right." Zuko shrugged,

"Yeah, even if it's against their will." Zuko said, quietly.

"Come on, Zukie- they're waiting for us." Melody said, dragging Zuko towards the fitting room.

"I'll talk to you guys later, Suki." Zuko called.

Katara sat at a pond, throwing bread crumbs at the turtle-ducks. She was starting to think her coming here was a bad idea. He didn't even know how she felt about him. When he had told her he loved her, it had gone so fast, Katara didn't even have time to be happy- because it would have gone to sadness before she'd known it. She wished she hadn't even met up with Jet in Ba Sing Sai, and now she felt she didn't want to have anything to do with him.

_It's his fault too- I mean you…did it…with Jet- but he's getting married! _

_I know…your right-why should I feel guilty- it's his fault too!_

_Exactly…but that doesn't mean you should have had done what you did._

_Yeah…I know…I just want to tell him how I feel…then I'll be at peace with myself. _

Katara heard someone behind her and she quickly turned around, meeting Megan's angry face,

"You! I thought I got rid of you, you waterbending peasant." Megan said, grabbing her by the arm and lifting her up,

"Hey, get off me!" Katara shouted, suddenly an unbelievable heat erupted from her wrist, Katara let out a shout of pain and furry.

"I said not to come here- how did I not make that clear." Megan said, in mock kindness. Katara used her other wrist to make a whip of water from the pond. The pain was back again, as she burned her again.

"How dare you- know you shall be punished." Megan said, dragging Katara by her wrist. They went into the palace, every time Katara tried to fight her grip, she would burn her, and she saw blood dripping from her wrist. They went down a long staircase that led to a dark room,

"You will stay here until the wedding is over- which I may try to make a bit earlier. Don't worry- your little Zuko will be happier without you." Megan sneered, closing the door, Katara heard about seven clicks, and footsteps going up the stair, then a door close, and another click.

**A/N:** Well, now you know that Megan and Melody are up to sometime, hehe, awesome. Anyway please review, tell me if you love it- hate it- think its okay. I'll update soon!


	12. Hidden

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar...nuff said.

**A/n:** Okay, well now we know Megan is…well horrible…but why?

_"Our love shall never fade away, but shall always stay forever and ever and ever."_

-Unknown

**Chapter Twelve: Hidden **

Zuko had finally gotten rid of Melody, because he was finished with his fitting before her. Zuko walked the halls of his home, many thoughts running through his mind. Why did he have to get married to become Fire Lord? It didn't seem fair. He remembered his mother talking to him about her arrangement with his father, and he never remembered her saying if she regretted it or if she even learned to love him.

Zuko heard footsteps coming towards her, and was disappointed to find it to be Megan. Zuko went up to her,

"Megan, have you seen Katara- long brown hair, came here with the Avatar- I really need to speak to her." Zuko said hurriedly. Megan smiled, a bit innocently,

"Yes, actually- I did." she said, Zuko was waiting for her to continue- but when she didn't he said,

"Where is she?" Zuko asked, slowly. Megan mocked sadness,

"I'm terribly sorry Zuko- she left a few minutes ago; said something about not wanting to be around some hypocritical jerk; I don't know- anyway she's probably long gone by now." Megan said, looking at Zuko to see if he believed her…sadly, he did.

"Gosh, she left!" he said, distraught, "I'm too late!" he continued on rambling on about how stupid he was, until Megan interrupted him,

"This may not be a good time to tell you- that the wedding has been-"

"Canceled?" Zuko suggested, hopefully.

"No- moved up…to tomorrow." Zuko's eyes went wide,

"Why?"

"Well the sooner the better right?" Zuko stared at her, _was she up to something or was she just a mother that wanted her daughter to move up in the world?_ There was nothing he could do now, he knew this was a sign- Katara leaving, Zuko should have known that she would never stay with him.

Katara banged on her prison cell door. It was completely dark in there; she wouldn't even be able to see the door if a light wasn't sneaking through the cracks. Tears ran down her cheeks, as she slid down the wall, giving up her attempt to capture any pass by's attention.

For some odd reason Katara had believed that Zuko wouldn't go through with the wedding- that it was not worth it to him. But it was worth it to him- she could now see why. She felt defeated, broken, and torn all at the same time. It was something she had never felt before- the feeling of a broken heart.

Zuko walked along side of Megan, his hand behind his back, pondering the question. Should the wedding be moved to tomorrow? There was no point in waiting- he would have to marry her in the end.

"Well, here's my stop, Prince Zuko- or should I say Fire Lord Zuko." Megan said smiling.

"I'm not fire lord, yet." Zuko said, looking down, slightly.

"Well, soon you will be." Megan said, with a small grin.

"And if you did agree to push the wedding to tomorrow- everything will be prepared… there's no reason to postpone, right?" Megan said, in mock-sweetness. Zuko thought about it- Katara was gone, down deep he really wanted to try and go after her- but he had no clue on where she might be, he actually felt slightly betrayed- she didn't even say goodbye; but then again- why would she?

Katara had drifted off to sleep. She was cold, and dirty, and hungry. Damn that Megan! She couldn't stop thinking about Zuko-he seemed to be everywhere in her mind. She never even got a chance to say how much she loved him- but she figured that that time would never come.

"You know- we are not very different- you and I." a deep and rough voice said in the darkness. Katara jumped up looking around, but of course- she could see nothing.

"Who are you? Who's there?" Katara called out, trying to figure out a way she could obtain water. She was about to try and figure out a way she could take water from the air, when the man spoke again,

"You have seen me before- you know who I am…Katara."

"How do you know my name- who are you? Why are you here?"

"I am here because of the same person you're here for…Megan…" Katara looked to the direction the man was speaking from. "She is an evil woman; she has a special gift of luring men-I too fell under her charm- into her grip and using them for her own will." Katara stared in curiosity,

"But- you still didn't answer any of my questions…why did she throw you in here?"

"I was standing in her way- been here only a few hours…she wanted her daughter to marry the future fire lord because-"

"Because it was an easier way to get to the throne?"

"No- she's doing it for him…"

"What?"

"At midnight precisely, Prince Zuko will fall under Megan's daughter's charm- and soon there will be no stopping the destruction he can do…"

"Who's he?" Katara ordered.

"…my brother…" the man said. Katara's eyebrow lifted in confusion.

"Iroh…?"

Melody walked out of the fitting room, skipping down the hall.

"My dear, over here- quickly." Melody quickly skipped towards her mother, as soon as she got there, Megan said- it a hurried whisper,

"Our plan is almost complete- and Zuko is none the wiser." Megan said gruelingly.

"Mother, Fire lord Ozai doesn't even have his bending anymore- and how will any of this help us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Megan answered strictly, "Once he says I do- you will become fire lady- that's when we kill him…" Megan made a greedy grin. "And with the help of his loyal allies, Ozai will once again take the kingdom for his own- that…stupid avatar may have taken his powers- but Ozai has been getting strong while he was in prison- training- and we-together- can take over the Fire nation!" she nearly caused some attention of a passing by maid, but the maid paid no attention.

"Lower your voice, mother, someone may hear you." Melody said, looking a bit frightened at her mother. Megan looked around to see if there was anyone in earshot.

"It is not a hard task- just do as I say Melody." Melody stayed silent for a moment, then nodded. Soon the two parted ways.

Aang, Toph, Suki, and Sokka sat around in Aang bedroom, beginning to get a bit nervous about Katara's whereabouts.

"She wouldn't usually wonder without telling us." Aang said.

"Maybe she's with Zuko?" Toph suggested,

"No- Zuko asked me when we were in the hall if I saw her- he hasn't seen her either." Suki said, laying her head down in Sokka's lap.

"We need to find a way out of here, Uncle Iroh." Katara said, feeling around the walls. Iroh shook his head,

"There's no way out. These are ancient fire nation dark cells; made for traitors and war prisoners- there is no way out, Katara; and I am afraid we are too late?" Uncle Iroh said.

"You're giving up?" Katara said, "You're going to let your nephew marry a crazy person, who wants to take over everything?!" Katara said hysterically. Uncle Iroh looked up at her, and Katara looked back,

"Your right, we must stop this wedding before it's too late." Iroh said, and with all his strength stood up. Katara smiled,

"No one messes with the dragon of the west's family and gets away with It." and with a deep breath and a circular movement with his hands, fire swords erupted from his hands, and he began cutting down the door.

**A/n:** Okay, I am so sorry that it's taken me like a billion years to make this chapter, but I didn't have much time because of school. Also I didn't have time to edit it- so more than likely there is a lot of a mistake, but then next chapter a lot of stuff will happen, but I hope you still keep reading.


	13. till death do us part part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar- I am merely a brain full of ideas.

**A/N:** Katara and Uncle Iroh are trying to escape their prison cell, but it may be too late, even if they do escape. This chapter will probably be very very short! **Also: warning!! If you aren't prepared for a tragic ending don't go any further!!**

_"If you were to measure the fire _

_Of our love it would put hell to shame."__  
-Jamaal M._

**Chapter Thirteen: 'Till death do us part-part 1**

The new day brought a slightly dark casting over the fire nation palace. Zuko woke up by the hurried knocking on his bedroom door. Zuko jumped up from his bed, sword in hand- he still haven't gotten used to the fact that many people weren't trying to kill him still. Zuko walked to bedroom door, and opened it, and before he could open it all the way three people filled into his room, Aang, Toph, and Sokka.

"Zuko! Katara's missing- we haven't seen her for a long time- we're afraid something's wrong." Sokka said, pacing the room. Zuko went red, and looked down,

"She left- because of me." he blamed. The three looked at him, Toph nodded- knowing the story, and why it might be hard for her to see Zuko after what happened. Sokka and Aang looked confused,

"Why? What did you do?" Aang asked, slightly accusatory. After a second of thinking Zuko told them what had happened between her and Katara, well most of it- she left out the part about Katara and Jet in hope that one day he would forget it. He thought that it was so weird how he was acting, Katara slept with Jet, but he was getting married- wasn't that worst? But when he thought about it more, he knew what it was because he felt that Katara love Jet, but it wasn't the same because he didn't love Melody.

"Wait- you….love Katara….?" Sokka said, in extreme denial. Zuko blushed, and nodded. Sokka went quiet, mouth open in shock. Toph turned to Zuko,

"But why would she leave without telling any of us?" she said, Aang looked as if he just remembered something,

"Who told you Katara left?" asked Aang curious and worried.

"Megan…" Zuko said, and Toph turned to him,

"She's not gone." Toph said, right after he the name. Everyone turned to her,

"It makes sense doesn't it? She threatens Katara if she doesn't leave Zuko alone, and the day she enters his home- she's gone." Toph suggested. Aang looked at the others,

"We can't just sit around and do nothing- we need to find Katara- something bad may have happened to her…" Aang said, shivering at the thought. Zuko nodded,

"Your right- we need to split-"

"Am I interrupting this little meeting?" interrupted Megan standing at the doorway, with a determined look in her eyes. Everyone looked at her evil eyes; her piercing glare could frighten even the toughest of fire nation soldiers; but the group kept their cool.

"No you weren't." Zuko said, with such an expressionless face you would think he was facing the face stealer.

"Well good- you need to get ready for your wedding- it's in less than five hours." Megan said. Zuko had almost forgotten about the wedding. Zuko nodded her off and she left the room, but not without a suspicious glare at them.

"We need to split up and find Katara, I'm afraid Megan's done something with her- I dunno why I ever even started to trust her, I felt kind of funny- like I wasn't myself- like I was under a spell or something." Zuko said- he even was confusing himself.

"Zuko, what about your wedding?" Toph asked, and everyone was thinking it too. Zuko looked at his friends; he honestly didn't know what to do,

"I need to find my uncle- I need to speak with him. You guys go find Katara, I'll look for my uncle." the others nodded and went off separately in search for the missing Waterbender; Zuko stayed in his room, pondering about what was to come. Suddenly, there was a soft knock and the door, Zuko got up wondering if any of them found Katara yet; he opened the door-to be directly hit across the face, and fly across the room.

Megan walked in silently, closing and locking the door behind her,

"I heard you and your little friends are trying to find that waterbending peasant- well let me be the first to tell you, she's here- yes- and for that small bit of information- I shall also tell you this." she stepped towards him, "I also have your pathetic pushover of an uncle; and if you do anything to try and stop this wedding- my men will dispose of them, right-on-my-order." Zuko eyes went wide, anger filled his veins, "So you walk down that isle and say I do, or no more uncle Iroh, and no Katara; do I make myself perfectly clear?" Zuko scrunched his hands together in anger, as Megan smiled, mockingly. "Oh yes- and if you tell anyone about this delightful conversation we just had- trust me- it will not be pretty." without another word, Megan left the room.

Zuko massaged the side of his face, from where she struck him. He knew now he had to marry Melody, he had no other choice; he was not going to put Katara or his uncle in anymore danger. Zuko stood of from the floor, and walked out of his room. Anger piecing every bone in his body, his heart beat rapidly in fear and furiousness.

He walked around the palace trying to find the others to tell them to stop the search, and finally when he found Sokka, Aang, and Toph- and he did- they questioned him, but he told them nothing. And over the hours he was forced to get ready for the wedding, he couldn't get Katara's beautiful face out of his mind. It was for the reason her loved her that he was marrying someone else- and for that very reason, he knew he had to go through with it.

From the very moment he realized he loved Katara, he dreamt of one day marrying her, and she would become his fire lady and he would be happy. But right now, he knew-truly in his heart- that that was a stupid dream to wish for.

You may say Zuko gave up hope for a life with Katara, and happiness- and as he stood near the priest at the end of the isle, in a dark red suit with fire nation crest on it; his eyes saddened, the frown on his face couldn't ever pretend to smile. Every bone in his body felt weak, as he looked out to see Toph, Sokka, and Aang sitting in the second row, looking at him questioningly. The music began to play, the organ cried out in the 'here comes the bride' tune, and everyone stood up to see Melody coming down the aisle in a long beautiful white gown,embroided with light red (slightly pinkish) thread, and a matching veil. Megan came up at the side of him, smiling innocently- looking at her beautiful daughter walking up slowly.

"As soon as you say I do- and sign the marriage certificate, your darling water peasant and gullible Uncle will be set free, and you can see them one last time." Megan whispered to Zuko, as he balled him fist in anger. Melody approached them, smiling despite herself; she saw her mother single one of the guards- a large mean looking man, who nodded knowingly.

__________________________________________

"I can't…" Uncle Iroh groaned massaging his shoulder. After the fire sword didn't work he began trying to break down the door with his own body. "I have failed my nephew, I feel ashamed." Katara laid a hand on his shoulder,

"It's not your fault- you fell under her spell…" Katara looked down, "And it can only open from the outside, besides- the wedding probably is over by now…"

Katara too, had seemed too given up, they say when you lose hope- you lose everything you stand for, and everything you believe in. And for once- Katara had no hope…

_Crash!!_

The door was kicked open, nearly bashing Uncle Iroh across the face, if it wasn't for his quick reflexes. Suki stood a large amount of keys in her hand, and a light green dress on. When she say Iroh and Katara she sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness I finally found you- I've been looking since yesterday. Megan's up to something horrible- she's going to kill Zuko to take the throne. I overheard it after I beat down a guard for his keys, and disguised myself as a maid to try and search the castle, without anyone noticing." Suki explained. Katara gasped, and covered her mouth with her hands- kill Zuko?

**A/n:** Yes, i ended it weird, but don't worry a longer chapter is coming, hopefully soon. Sorry for the LOOOOONG time it's taken me, but i am force to go to school. Please review, this story is not abandoned.


End file.
